Botswana
Botswana is a mission in Democracy 3 Africa. Description The Republic of Botswana is a large, landlocked country in Southern Africa. A stable representative democracy has been in place since its independence from the United Kingdom in 1966. 70% of Botswana's territory is covered by the Kalahari desert, and the country is one of the most sparsely populated in the world. However, successful leveraging of its natural resource wealth has resulted in Botswana having one of the highest GDP per capita (PPP) in Africa, and the highest Human Development Index score in Sub-Saharan Africa. As well as a largely publicly owned mining industry, the government has fostered a private financial services sector, diversifying its funding sources with taxation. Botswana continues to spend a significant portion of its budget on education, 21%, to encourage the creation of new services sectors. Botswana is considered the least corrupt country in Africa by Transparency International, with improved intellectual property rights, and high levels of economic freedom and growth. 43.6% of Botswana's population is rural, with 95% supported by livestock production. Mass communal grazing is causing the Okavango Delta to dry up, and is accelerating desertification and soil erosion across the country. Drought is a significant threat to those living in rural areas. As well as addressing extreme inequality, Botswana must also combat the high HIV/AIDS infection rate in its population. The disease is a major contributor to Botswana's low life expectancy of 54 years. Foreign aid has been solicited to implement universal access to treatment, and to fund education programmes, lowering transmission rates. Simulation and Situation Modifiers Simulation values * Corruption, +42% * Equality, -30% Situations * Desertification, +60% * Endangered Species, +100% * HIV/AIDS, +100% * Malaria, +88% * Mineral Wealth, +30% * Natural Wonder, +100% * Stock Exchange, +10% Starting Policies Foreign Policy * Border Controls, 50% (BIOMETRIC CHECKS) * Foreign Aid Petitioning, 100% * Military Spending, 53% Welfare * Child Labor, 22% (OVERLOOKED) * State Pensions, 11% Economy * Financial Services Regulation, 50% * Labor Laws, 10% (PRO-EMPLOYER) * Maternity Leave, 12% (QUARTER PAY) Tax * Alcohol Tax, 40% * Corporation Tax, 44% (22%) * Game Hunting Restrictions, 100% (BANNED) * Income Tax, 28% (26%) * Inheritance Tax, 7% (6%) * Petrol Tax, 7% * Revenue Administration, 94% * Sales Tax, 24% (12%) * Tobacco Tax, 84% Public Services * Abortion Law, 50% (LIMITED CIRCUMSTANCES) * Civil Service Wage Parity, 70% (HIGH) * Creationism vs. Evolution, 50% (BOTH SYSTEMS TAUGHT) * Devolution, 50% (MOSTLY REGIONAL AUTONOMY) * Executive Term Length, 50% (5) * Executive Term Limit, 0% (2) * Freedom of Thought and Association, 82% * Legislative Independence, 71% * Science Funding, 25% (MICROSCOPES) * State Health Service, 57% * State Schools, 95% (STUDENT LAPTOPS) * University Grants, 20% (FEES PAID) Law and Order * Alcohol Law, 40% (MIN AGE 18) * Armed Police, 50% * Handgun Laws, 50% (LICENCE REQUIRED) * Intelligence Services, 25% (SMALL SPY AGENCY) * Judicial Independence, 89% * Minority Sexualities, 15% (NON-HETERO ILLEGAL) * Narcotics, 0% (OUTLAWED) * Police Force, 50% * Political Power Distribution, 20% * Press Freedom, 64% * Prisons, 0% (OVERCROWDED CELLS) * Right of Demonstration, 77% Transport * Road Building, 50% (SOME EXPANSION) * Toll Roads, 20% Category:Democracy 3 Africa Category:Mission